Areas in Elanthia
Fantasy University Rickety Docks * [[The SS Deckjoke|The SS Deckjoke]] ** A Big Pair of Tentacles (NPC) ** Fore Deck (1 AP, level 3) ** Hollow Deck (1 AP, level 3) ** No. 2 Deck (1 AP, level 4) * Admiral Snackbar's (Merchant) * Captain Arrr (NPC) Liberal Arts * Art Department **Prof. Mossel Bobross (NPC) **The Fridge of Parental Adoration **Student Art Gallery **Art Desks * Slacklounge (NPC Jeff LeBruceli) * The Basement (NPC Laura A. Framingham) * Gleeclub (NPC Hannah Missourah) Conservative Arts * The Math Lab (NPC DDr. Michichi Kookoo) * Gymnauseum ** Botches O'Mulligan (NPC) ** Brawler's Field (1 AP, locked) * Asplode Hall ** Prof. Jamie Savage Adam (NPC) ** The Boomlab (level 10) Student Local Union No. 98 * Common Ground ** Cheesy Board (NPC) ** Tinkerbrawla (NPC Dodgebrawler) ** Carla (NPC Mathemagician) ** Fork (NPC) ** Blahdezz (NPC Slackninja) ** Codie (NPC Cheermonger) ** Zaboohoo (NPC Emomancer) * The Office ** Headmaster's Office (NPC The Headmaster) ** Principal's Office (NPC The Principle Pal) ** Amma's Desk (NPC Amma Terraneo) ** Graffiti Wall (NPC Vandell the Vandal) * Forbidden Larder ** The Top Chef (NPC) ** The Pantry of Ill Omen (1 AP, level 3) ** Kitchen of Foul Repute (1 AP, level 4) ** Larder Pit (Off Limits) * Nurse's Office ** The Nurse (NPC, healer) ** Dr. Mac Steamy (NPC) ** A Shallow Grave (NPC Handsy) * The Message Board (Hints for quests) Detention Dungeon * Dungeon Office (NPC The Detentionkeeper ) * Diabolic Dungeons (1 AP, level 3) * Boiler room ** Janitor's Closet (NPC The Janitor ) ** Boiler Pit (1 AP, locked) Mordorms * Skool Suplies (Merchant) * The Hellevator ** 14th Floor *** Harmony Lounger's Room **** Harmony Lounger (NPC) *** Ron Wheeezy's Room **** Ron Wheeezy (NPC, gives buff) **** Bed Bugs (1 AP, level 2-3, converts to NPC Bugless Bed) *** Your Room **** Vault (NPC, item storage) **** Your Bed (1 AP, heals) **** Pet Cage (NPC, pet storage) ** 2nd Floor *** Biff the R.A. (NPC) *** Merwin of Pythagoria (NPC Mathemagician) *** Philip Juandego (NPC Slackninja) *** Prescilla Giggleberry (NPC Cheermonger) *** Grumpy Buskins (NPC Emomancer) *** Randy McDandy Jr. (NPC Dodgebrawler) ** Basement *** Leaderboards (NPC, rankings) * Mailbox (NPC, messaging) The City of Townshire (level req. 5) Upper Townshire * Towne Halle ** WANTED! (NPC) ** Mayor's Office (NPC Mayor McQwimby ) * International House of Auctions * A Really Nice Park ** James Pond *** Fish in a Barrel (1 AP, fishing) ** The Big Top (1 AP, Gauntlet Style) ** Dog the Bounty Fish (NPC) ** Yii Ole Mine (NPC, requires Unstoppable Force bomb from Jamie Savage or Vile Vial of Bile from Cthchewlu) Town Green * Arch & Quiver Tavern ** Bump 'N Grinder Poster (NPC) ** The Piano Guy (NPC) ** Jellybean Jar (NPC, damages player) ** Keeper of the Bar (NPC) ** Inebriated Ogre (NPC) * Craftwerks (Merchant, crafting) * Petsgo Field (Merchant, pet trainer) * Off The Chain (Merchant, pets) * Pants Half Off (Merchant, clothing) * Dangerous-Looking Tree Lower Townshire * Pawn Shop (NPC Loogie McCheese ) * Beer, Bait, and Swords (Merchant, equipments) * To Sewers ** In the Gutters (1 AP, level 4) ** Lol Catacombs Entrance *** Lol Catacombs (1 AP, level 4) *** The Pentacat (NPC) ** Steve the Tentacle (NPC) ** Sewer Pipe (NPC, damages player) * Townshire Junkyard (1 AP, level 5) Learning Center * Dewey Bluesteel (NPC) * Bookshelves (1 AP, level 13) Slumville * Trailer Park (1 AP, level 1) * The Bump 'N Grinder (1 AP, level-appropriate) * A Small Price Toupee (Off Limits) The Bread Basket (level req. 6) Bacon Acres * Porkin Coop ** Porkin Nest A (NPC Porkin Egg) ** Porkin Nest B (NPC Incubating Porkin Egg) ** Porkin Nest C (NPC Fertilized Porkin Egg) ** Farmer Vill (NPC) * Porkin Patch (1 AP, level 6) * Farmer in the Dell (NPC) * Pork Chop Shop ** Slaughterbot V (NPC) ** Notorious P.I.G. (NPC) ** Meat Freezer (1 AP, no event) ** Herb and Spices (Merchant) * Sausage Festival ** Kissing Booth (NPC) ** Test Your Strength (1 AP, no event) ** Bobbing for Sausages (NPC) ** Prize Shoppe (NPC) ** The Scalper (NPC) ** Boudin Noir (NPC) ** Trash Can (1 AP, no event) ** To Back of Festival *** Sausage Tunnel of Love (NPC Abandoned Sausage Tunnel of Love) *** Shooting Gallery (NPC) *** Sausage Grounds (NPC) *** Wiener Wagon (NPC) The Camp Site (1 AP, level 10) Crop Circles (1 AP, level 10) Pasta Orchards * Noodly Grove ** Tree of Frouls (NPC) ** Neygiri (NPC) ** BFC (1 AP, load cannon) * Farmer Miranda (NPC) * Jumbo Juicer ** Juicer Prime Control (1 AP, level 6) ** Expulpinator (1 AP, level 5) ** Vehicular Mobility Generators (1 AP, level 6) Pleasanton (level req. 7) Boarded-Up Mall * Mourning Wood (NPC) * Rot Topic (1 AP, level 7) * Bloodbath and Beyond (1 AP, level 7) * Shivshank's Redemption ** The Slammer (NPC) ** Barney Filthe (NPC) Full Service Gas Station (1 AP, level 7) Cemetery (1 AP, level 8) Pleasanton High School * Hallways (1 AP, level 7) * Bank of Lockers (1 AP, random item, need lock combination) Outer Limits * Ervin, the Nervous Farmhand (NPC) * Haunted Farmhouse (NPC) * Bean Fields (1 AP, level 7) * An Open Grave ** The Undeadmaster Trainwreck (level req. 9) The Jungle * Monkey Town ** Hugozan's Treehouse (locked) ** Conduction Junction (1 AP, level 10-11) ** Monkey Business (locked) ** Damned Dirty Apes (1 AP, locked) * Jane Allswell (NPC) * Curiously Quiet Thicket (1 AP, locked) E.A.T.E.M. HQ (NPC Melanie Hugglepup ) The Mangle (1 AP, level 9) Misplaced Bear (NPC) Archaeologists Anonymous (NPC Sir Archibald Dirtypants ) Nostalgya (level req. 11) Peso Arcade *Peso Arcade Back Room **Old Al's Caslte **Shag Pile (1AP) **The Blast Site (NPC Phil Wright) *Warp Zone *Peso Arcade Guys (NPC) *Peso Arcade Shop (Merchant) Palm 2 Face Recording Studio *qPod *Magical Mixer *Steve Trabajos *Salacious E Hauli Woods (level req. 15) Magicologist Crater (level req. 16) Lake Tweenlight (level req. 17) The Memes of Moarya (level req. 18) Category:Maps Category:Article stubs